Best Creation
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Todomomo One Shot/future fic/fluff - Late night cuddles/pillow talk about being future parents.


Rating: T

Pairing: Todomomo/Todoroki Shouto x Momo Yaoyorozu

Disclaimer: I don't own _My Hero Academia_.

Word Count: 2034

Title: Best Creation

Description: Todomomo One Shot/Future Fic/Fluff

Late night cuddles/pillow talk about being future parents.

A/N: My first ever Todomomo/BNHA fic! I hope you guys like it, and if you do please let me know!

* * *

 _ **Momo**_

"How long is this going to take?" Shouto sighs from the bed, and I bite my lip.

"I'm almost ready," I call over my shoulder. "Just don't peek."

"I'm not peeking."

I turn to the side and do a final check in the floor length mirror. Not that I need to. I already know he's going to like it. But ever since my clothes stopped fitting I've been…less confident when it comes to things like this.

"Okay," I announce quietly, making my way over to my side of the bed. "You can look now."

I shift my weight, my hand naturally coming up to rest on the swell of my huge pregnancy belly. My other hand fiddles with the lace hem of the maternity nightie. The cups are a heavy black lace, as are the matching panties. The rest is a thin, see-through material that leaves nothing to the imagination.

I hold my breath as Shouto's eyes land on me, traveling up…and down. I start to feel lightheaded as lets out a low whistle.

"Do you like it?" I whisper, reaching up to tug at the hair on my neck.

"Um…yeah," he says, his deep, rumbling voice sending shivers down my spine and into my belly.

"Are you sure?" I wince internally at the insecurity threaded in my voice, but Shouto doesn't blink.

"Of course, I'm sure. You're gorgeous. Now come here."

I turn and sit down slowly before carefully turning onto my back. As soon as I lie down, Shouto rises up on his elbow and leans over me, lowering his mouth to mine for a brief kiss before pulling away.

"What part do you like the most?" I murmur, reaching up to stroke his face, caressing the scarred flesh beside his eye.

"All of it," he answers instantly.

"I'm serious." I frown. "I mean…" I glance down at myself. "I know I don't look like–"

His hand curves around my face and turns it toward his, forcing me to meet his eyes.

"You look fantastic," he assures me. "And if I have to pick a favorite part, you know it's this."

His hand drops down to my belly, and I gasp at the heat from his palm.

"Are you okay?" He looks at me with concern.

"Yes," I whisper as a moan escapes from my throat. "That just feels so nice."

"It does?" He blinks and looks down at his hand. "Are you in pain?"

"No." I shake my head. "Well, my back sort of–"

Before I can finish, he sits up and reaches around me, gently pulling me toward him. His other hand runs down my spine, and I moan even louder than before.

"God, Todoroki, that feels amazing."

"You could've said something sooner," he mutters, continuing to stroke my aching back.

"I…I didn't realize… I think my back just constantly hurts at this point."

"I hate that."

"But I was going to say your touch seems to calm the baby."

"Really?" He pauses. "Has…has he been restless?"

I reach down and rest my hand on top of his. "Only a little. This morning he woke me up with his kicking."

"Yeah?"

"It made me start thinking about his quirk."

Suddenly, he's above me—his body covering mine, his arms braced on either side of my head, his hard abs brushing against my swollen baby bump. I love when he does this. I never feel safer than when Shouto is shielding me from the world.

"Hi," I whisper breathlessly, a blush spreading over my cheeks as I look up into his intoxicating mismatched eyes.

He lifts an eyebrow, smirking down at me as I bite my lip.

"Sorry," he murmurs, his warm breath tickling my cheek. "I couldn't resist any longer."

"Okay."

"I love the feel of you under me. Where I can protect you. All your softness touching me…"

Both of my eyebrows rise as I wait for him to finish.

"Uh, anyway." He clears his throat. "We need to talk about something sort of serious."

"Oh." I blink. "What is it?"

"It's about the baby," he goes on.

My heart skips a beat, and his hand comes to rest on my cheek.

"Don't panic, Momo. It's nothing bad. I just… We need to be prepared in case he doesn't…have a quirk."

I stare at him for a second, his words running through my mind.

"Momo?"

"Oh."

"I'm not trying to upset you," he says gently. "But we should be on the same page, I think."

"Right." I nod. "I mean…I hadn't thought of that, but…"

"It's a possibility."

"Yeah." I nod, my forehead brushing his collarbone. "I'll be honest, I hope he has a quirk."

"You do?"

"I don't…I don't want him to be disappointed," I go on, meeting Shouto's eyes. "If he's the only kid in his class without one… And his parents are both pro heroes…"

"I agree," he mutters. "Personally, I don't care either way. He could be as quirkless as a rock for all I care. I wouldn't love him any less."

"I just want him to be happy," I whisper, emotion leaking into my voice. "He's my baby. It'll break my heart if his dreams are crushed."

"I know," he says gently, lowering his forehead to mine. "But…if it comes to it, and he doesn't have a quirk, we can't let him think we're upset. Even if he is."

"I just want him to know I love him," I choke, sliding my arms around his neck. "More than anything. Quirk or not."

"Exactly."

"I never want to see him upset, Shouto," I hiss, my grip on my tears slipping. "He's my son. He's the _best_ thing I'll ever create."

"Our son," he whispers. "We created him. Together."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just meant, of all the things I can create with my quirk, with my body, _nothing_ will ever be better than him. And I didn't even use my quirk to do it."

"God, Momo, you're amazing."

Two tears slip down my temples at the same time Shouto presses his lips to mine, distracting me with his kiss. I sigh as his tongue invades, flooding my mouth with the taste of him, my mind going blank. I can never get enough of this.

When he pulls away, he moves to gently kiss the tear streaks from my face before leaning back.

"We don't have to discuss this anymore now," he says softly. "I just…wanted to get it out there."

"There is…one other thing," I begin, reaching up to run my fingers through the red side of his hair.

"What is it?"

"It's, um…your father."

His eyes flash instantly, and I feel his body cooling. He probably doesn't even realize he does that—activate his ice quirk at the mention of Endeavor.

"What about him?" he asks frigidly.

"Well, he isn't my biggest fan," I point out.

"He likes you fine," he assures me, though his stiff tone doesn't match his words. "He probably would've preferred it if I'd chosen my wife based on what kind of quirk she had," he goes on, his body going from cool to icy, "so we could intentionally engineer a future hero, but… Fuck him."

"Shouto," I whisper, my skin breaking out in goosebumps. "Calm down."

"Sorry," he mutters. "Shit. I made you cold. I didn't–"

"It's fine." I shiver slightly. "Just…warm me back up, okay?"

He nods once before dropping his forehead to mine and taking my face in his hands. Slowly, I feel his body heating, sending warmth into my chest, belly, and legs as well as my scalp. I sigh against his mouth, and he laughs softly as he sits back again.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Now, what was it you wanted to say about Endeavor?"

"I'm not sure I want him around the baby," I reply bluntly. "I know he's your father, but–"

"No. I understand," he jumps in before carefully moving off of me. "The way I was raised…I don't want that for our son."

"And it won't be like that," I remind him. " _You're_ his father, Shouto. Not Endeavor. You're nothing like him."

"I know," he groans, covering his face. "But…if our baby does have a quirk, especially one _he_ considers a strong weapon, he'll want to influence him."

"It would almost be easier if he didn't have a quirk," I whisper.

But I know what would happen then. Endeavor would turn it back on us. Either I would be blamed for failing to produce strong offspring, making Shouto a failure for marrying me, or it would all fall on him for not having a son with a powerful quirk. And if he does have a powerful quirk, like Shouto said, his father would try to be too involved.

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it," he says finally, rolling onto his side to face me. "For now…I want to just enjoy this."

His large palm comes to rest on my extended middle, and I sigh. His other arm slides under my shoulders, and I twist a little to rest my head on his chest, relaxing in the safety of his arms.

"You make me very happy, Shouto Todoroki," I murmur. "I love you so much."

"I can't believe I get to come home to you," he says softly. "That you could've married anyone, but you picked me. And you're having my baby. I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you."

The baby in my belly kicks hard at his words, and Shouto freezes.

"Was that… Did he just…kick?"

"Yes," I laugh softly. "He must like what you're saying."

"Will he do it again?" he whispers, his face full of awe.

"Probably." I smile up at him. "He's very active. It might help if you talk to him some more."

Without missing a beat, Shouto pulls away and moves to my belly, lowering his head so his mouth is practically brushing my skin. I watch as he begins speaking softly to our son, his deep voice vibrating through me, making our son kick and move inside me. Tears gather in my eyes, and I bite my lips at the tender scene. I can't believe I get to be married to him.

"Shouto," I whisper, my thick voice immediately getting his attention.

"What is it?" he asks instantly, searching my face.

"You're going to be an amazing father."

He blinks in surprise and I almost laugh. After a second, he kisses my giant tummy and lies back down beside me, pulling me into his chest. He turns, burying his nose in my hair before his lips find my ear.

"You'll be an even better mother, Momo."

He kisses my lobe and then my temple before settling in beside me and slowly nodding off. I didn't tell him he was wrong because I know he'd only argue, but I don't think a man on this planet has ever loved his baby as much as my husband loves ours, which is how _I know_ I'm right.

Shouto Todoroki might be one of world's top heroes, but that has nothing on what an incredible dad he's going to be. Forget being the number one hero. Shouto Todoroki will be the number one father.

Or, rather, _he is_ the number one father.

* * *

 _ **Shouto**_

I flinch at the sound, opening one eye and looking over at my wife.

"Shouto?" she mumbles, exhaustion pulling at her words. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was," I grunt. "Why aren't you?"

"The baby—ah–" she gasps. "He won't stop kicking. Ever since you talked to him, he's been—mm–"

Remembering what she said earlier, I reach down and rest my hand on her beautiful, swollen middle.

Momo gasps and then sighs, which I take as a good sign.

"Go to sleep, little man," I say gently, rubbing my thumb over her skin. "Your mama is tired."

"Thank you, honey," she slurs sleepily, her head falling onto my shoulder.

"Goodnight, my love," I reply, my eyes drifting shut.

With my arm around my wife and my hand on my son, I have everything I need. Finally, I can sleep peacefully.

* * *

 _ **Reviews are always nice to get, so if you like it, maybe type a short little thing?**_


End file.
